Save me, please
by DancingCorpse0211
Summary: The strangest thing happened to Yuki... he is mistaken as the long lost princess of a kingdom when he and Tohru got sucked by an old mirror at the temple of Sohmas. What happens when the cruel prince keeps him as a slave?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… **

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. As usual, Shigure went to market for their weekly groceries while Yuki is assigned to cook their meal. Tohru woke up early to have her daily walk in the woods. Kyo, on the other hand, was still sleeping.

_At the kitchen_

Yuki was preparing their breakfast when Kyo came, still yawning and scratching his eyes. He can't deny that Yuki is a good cook. Yuki tossed the last egg on the plate and stared at Kyo for a few seconds before he walked pass him and accidentally hit Kyo with the plate-full of bacons and eggs.

"Hey! You didn't just hit me! You stupid rat! " Kyo sent his fist flying towards Yuki's face but the rat was just in time to catch it.

"Don't play with me," Yuki said in a low and calm voice, still holding the plate on his other hand. "I didn't do it on purpose." Kyo really got furious at this and without another thought he swung his other hand at Yuki which Yuki blocked by kicking. Kyo's left hand landed on the stove that was still hot.

"Aahhh!" the cat shouted. Tohru and Shigure burst from the kitchen door. Tohru's eyes widened as she saw the cat in pain while Shigure sighed as he was already used to this kind of events.

"I'm gonna kill you, rat!"

"Try then…"

"Stop it, you two! I can't stand it when you fight!" Tohru shouted, almost in tears. All was stunned.

"Hey, Yuki, those morning busters really look tasty. Let's eat now. I'll set the table." Shigure said, trying to drive away the fight and the angry Tohru and headed to the dining room. Kyo, still holding his other hand, followed him and sat with his right hand under his cheek.

Yuki stared blankly at Tohru for a moment before he followed Shigure and Kyo at the table.

'Is he angry with me? Oh my, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have interfere with that. I'm not their mother, I know. But… but they could've hurt each other if I hadn't done anything. But… but… oh, I feel stupid!' Tohru said to herself.

_After eating_

Tohru sat on the green grass of the Sohma's garden. She was still thinking about the fight and whether what she did was right.

"Why are you crying, Tohru?" said a calm voice from behind her. She recognized the voice, it was Yuki's. She simply doesn't know what to say. Yuki sat beside her and gazed at her anxiously.

"I… I… was… just… I mean… I-"

Yuki, realizing that she doesn't have something to say, gently pulled her close to him, near his chest. Tohru was relieved and shocked at the same time. She always loved to be near Yuki. 'His chest feels like heaven for me… I never want this to end…' Tohru thought.

Yuki held her hand and motioned for her to come with him. Tohru, still speechless, nodded and followed him. They walked through the woods while Yuki was still holding her hand tightly. Tohru gathered all of her courage and said in a very low voice, "Umm… Yuki, where are we going?"

He just smiled at her and continued walking.

Finally, they reached it. It was a temple. At the entrance was a big block of wood with the letters S-O-H-M-A engraved in it.

"What is this place, Yuki? It's brilliant… and it's quiet here…" Tohru said in amazement, but still in a soft low voice.

"Shigure told me to bring you here. It's a temple, you can always go here if… if you're lonely. I've never known this place; it's my first time here, too."

"Then maybe… maybe we should go inside", Tohru managed to put up a smile on her face. Yuki smiled back as they entered the temple.

"This place sure needs cleaning up." Tohru walked inside the dusty temple. There was nothing inside the temple except for a soiled table near the window with a bunch of dried flowers and a huge mirror beside it. Tohru looked the mirror. "What's this?"

"I don't have a clue." Yuki said as he approached Tohru and examined the mirror.

As soon as Tohru touched the mirror, strong winds blew which sent the door, windows, and table and the flowers flying across the room.

"Aahhh!"

Yuki grabbed her hand and tried to reach for a way out. Then, the mirror started to become like suction, pushing everything inside it, including Yuki and Tohru. Luckily, Yuki got hold of the window.

"Tohru! On three, I will swing your hand to the window! Jump outside and I'll follow!" Yuki said loudly. Tohru, although nervous and scared, nodded. 'I know you're scared… but you have to trust me...' he thought.

"1-"

"2-"

"3!"

He swung his arm so that Tohru can reach the window since he was holding her hand. But even before the tip of her finger reach the edge of the window, she slipped.

"Aaahhh!"

Yuki was just in time to catch her hand. He was already sweating. Tohru looked at him with a really sorry face. He just smiled at her, trying not to show her the worry in him.

Just then, a block of wood hit Yuki's arm, the one holding Tohru's. He flinched in pain. He can no longer hold her with the condition of his arm.

'God, why wouldn't he let go of me? He's in pain but he just wouldn't let go! Stop it now, Yuki!'

Yuki suddenly passed out with all the pain he just gone through. They both fell into the mirror and Tohru never let go of his hand.

'I think it's my turn to take care of you, Yuki-kun…'

She held the unconscious Yuki close to her and closed her eyes as well as they went through what it seemed an endless portal.


	2. The Princess Is Back?

Chapter 2: The Princess Is Back?

Tohru opened her eyes. She looked at Yuki who was still unconscious and was still in her arms. All she can see are tall green trees and grass.

'Where are we? What is this place? I… I'm… scared.'

Tohru buried her face in her hands as she cried. Tears into Yuki's face which woke him up.

"T-Tohru… Wh-why are you c-crying?" He asked her with his voice trembling because of the pain. Tohru looked at him with a very scared face. She saw Yuki's hand with traces of blood from underneath his white shirt.

"Yuki, you're hurt! Sorry, I was really scared but I did my best to reach for the window." Tohru was still in tears as she tried to look at his' wound.

"It's alright. I know you did your best…" he said trying not to make his voice tremble again. "Listen, I need you to be strong. Don't be scared. You are strong, so don't cry." Yuki was trying to be more serious this time. Tohru smiled.

"Tohru, can we split up for a moment to look for help? Then we can meet here again."

"Y-Yuki I... Okay."

"Good." Yuki brushed his hand against her hair. "I know you can do it. If you don't find any house or people, just go back here."

"Umm… okay."

They both stood up and went the opposite ways.

Tohru walked as fast as she can. She was still scared.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was sure it was a knight or a soldier because the hand was covered in metal armor.

She tried to break away from the strong grip on her. She was then thrown to the grass. She looked around and saw a bunch of men in metal armor circling around her. She even got more scared when one of them pointed his sword on her, almost touching her face. She wanted to scream Yuki's name but she can't put him in another danger.

"Who are you and why are you here!" One of the soldiers asked.

"And why are you wearing that small piece of cloth!" Another wondered for in that time

girls wear long gowns and Tohru was only wearing a red long sleeve, light blue miniskirt, knee-high socks and blue rubber shoes.

"Let me through!" one said, entering the small crowd. Tohru looked up. It was Shigure.

Tohru stood up." Shigure! You're here! Please help us, Yuki and-"

"How did you know my name? Are you a spy? Come on, tell me before you get punished!" Shigure was now giving her a straight face.

'Punished?', Tohru thought.' But I didn't do anything.'

"Do you have company?" he continued, scanning the place. "Say anything!"

"I- I don't have anyone with me." Tohru was trying to be brave like what Yuki said.

"Take her to the castle," he said as he turned to walk. Two soldiers grabbed Tohru and

followed Shigure.

As they were walking, Yuki jumped in front of them out of nowhere.

"Let her go." He demanded.

"Yuki!" Tohru shouted.

"Lady, you lied to me." Shigure said as he swung his sword to Yuki who easily blocked the attack. They continued fighting until Yuki cornered him in one of the tall trees.

"Yuki no!" Tohru shouted "That's Shigure!"

Yuki's eyes widened at this. 'It's…. Shigure? Why is he here? How did he learn to fight like this?'

Shigure didn't waste his time and grabbed Yuki's hand (the one that is hurt) and twisted it at his back. Yuki winced in pain, almost screaming in pain. Shigure positioned himself at Yuki's back and his sword placed on his neck.

"Yuki!" All Tohru can do now is shout.

"We'll take them to the castle. You bring that lady I'll take care of this one."

"Commander Shigure! That is princess Sayou!" One shouted.

Shigure was stunned. ' What? The princess fight good! Oh, you fool!'

"Why didn't you say it earlier? You fool! I'll kill you!" Shigure was now embarrassed and was now starting to sound more like Shigure himself. Tohru and Yuki was shocked.

'Yuki is a princess! How could that be!' Tohru thought.

"I apologize, your highness." Shigure let go of Yuki who was still in a state of shock. " Prince Haru will surely be happy upon hearing about you. I mean, where were you all this time, your highness? We've been strolling different kingdoms for you but you were nowhere to be found…"

"I- I'm not the-"

"By the way, your highness, who's the other girl?"

"No. I'm not the-"

"You don't know her! Then she must be a spy from Amarna. Oh, we'll take her to the castle as well."

"Wait! You don't understand. I'm not the princess you are looking for and I'm a boy!"

Yuki tried to explain.

"Oh boy, she doesn't know what she's saying. Let's take them to the castle."


	3. Prince Haru

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews! )

Chapter 3: Prince Haru

"Your Highness!" a servant shouted as he rushed through the door of the spacious room where Prince Haru was eating.

"What is it again?" Prince Haru replied lazily. He was sitting in his golden throne munching on a bunch of fruits.

"Princess Sayou is back!"

Haru's eyes widened. He dropped the bowl of fruits on the carpeted floor. "Where is she?"

"Commander Shigure found her in the woods, your highness. Well, I can still remember him mentioning that there was another girl with her."

"Who's the other girl?" Haru wondered. "Does that mean that she brought a helper with her in her voyage? Haha… silly princess." he shook his head smiling. "Dear she can't live alone."

"I don't think so, your highness," the servant continued. "The girl is different. Commander Shigure included in his report that she doesn't look like she came from any of our neighboring kingdoms."

"I see," Haru headed for the door and opened it. "Where are they anyway?"

"They're at hall number 21, your highness."

"Okay. I'll be there." Haru closed the door behind him.

_At the hall number 21_

"There you are, my princess." Haru said as he reached Yuki, pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. Yuki was blushing yet irritated, trying to push the other boy away.

'Haru! It's Haru! How come almost everyone's here?' Tohru thought.

While hugging Yuki, Haru saw Tohru. "Hey, who's she, Sayou?"

Tohru gasped. "I'm- I'm Tohru, sir." She was trying to sound calm but inside she's very nervous.

Yuki pushed Haru away. "I'm not your princess so don't touch me." He turned to Tohru and grabbed her hand. "We're going." They started for the door, not looking at the disappointed prince. Just as Yuki opened the door of hallway number 21, Haru closed it.

"You're not going anywhere, princess." Haru turned to one of the soldiers. "Seize the other girl and take her life. I don't want to see her face." Haru didn't want Tohru with his love.

"I will do the honors, your highness." Shigure said.

"Do whatever you want with her." Haru snatched Yuki's arm then dragged him to the other room. There was a little struggle between them but Yuki didn't win over him. He was a lot stronger than him.

Now it was only Tohru and Shigure at hall number 21. Tohru's knees were already shaking in fear. Tears escaped her eyes as Shigure approached her.

'What's going to happen to me, now? Yuki… I wish you were here.' Tohru thought.

"Come." Shigure held her hand as they went out of hall number 21. Tohru can't think of anything else except for the fear that was within her. Her heart was beating faster and she can't keep her knees from shaking as he dragged her.

They went out of the castle. They were in a garden.

"Shigure…" Tohru whispered.

"What?" Shigure asked her. He went near the walls and placed his ear near it as he knocked in every spot possible.

"What are you doing?" she said as she tried to have a better view of what he's doing.

"I'm looking for the best weapon I could use to slaughter you," Shigure answered with a devilish giggle. He was still knocking on every part of the wall.

Tohru's eyes widened. "You're really going to kill me?"

"Haha. Yes, of course," he answered. "Now don't do anything stupid like hitting me in the head with a pot of flower."

'God! I have to do something! But what?' She thought.

Shigure was finally over with his knocking thing and turned to Tohru wearing a devilish grin. "Come here, Tohru."

Tohru started to sweat. She didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Tohru." Shigure laughed. Tohru was now confused. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just joking, you silly."

Tohru sighed in relief. She approached him anyway.

"Look." Shigure said as he pointed to a part of the wall. "That's a secret door."

Tohru examined the wall and touched it.

"Listen, I'll let you through that. I won't kill you, okay? Don't show yourself here or I'll really kill you." He smiled. He opened it and motioned for Tohru to go in. "It leads to the woods." He handed her a dagger. "Use that as weapon. You may never know what you will encounter there."

Tohru swallowed. " Th-thank you." She looked inside the door.

"Go ahead before I change my mind." He smiled for the last time before she entered the door.

_Inside Prince Haru's room_

"Hey, sit down." Haru said as he removed his robe.

Yuki didn't sit down. He was just looking at the other boy. Haru caught him looking at him and he stared at him as if he was trying to seduce him. Yuki turned his eyes away, blushing.

"You sure do look like Sayou, you know." Haru told the rat.

Yuki looked at him curiously. "You know I'm not her? And you know that I'm a boy, not a girl?" Haru approached him.

"Let's say… yes." He replied.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Yuki clutched his fist. "And why do you want Tohru dead?"

Haru circled at him and stopped at his back. He whispered in his ear, "Easy now. I don't want to get angry."

"What do you want with me?" Yuki was trying to hide the anger inside him for he might just kill Haru.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll all be mine…"

Haru called for the soldiers outside and they took Yuki to a dungeon where he was imprisoned.

"Why are you doing that to Sayou, Haru?" A cold voice said. It was a figure of a man sitting in a chair in the dark. He had a long hair that flew whenever the wind blew.

"You'll know…" He replied as he sat down in front of the dark figure.

A/N: Thanks again! Hope you'll review… Hehehe… )


End file.
